Tainted Wings
by alistarzz
Summary: They were caught, punishment being a century of mortality as fallen angels. Tommy Joe Ratliff is determined to find his past lover and he's nearly given up until he spots a poster in Adam Lambert's name. Adommy oneshot.


**Tainted Wings**

**by alistarzz**

He didn't know what he was expecting, really. He just knew that he had to see _him_, to confirm the fact that this was all real and not some sick, twisted joke. And perhaps he wouldn't have been so surprised if such a thing was in fact a hoax. Never really did take the whole ordeal into much consideration. Though, it _had _been fifty years. Nevertheless, a familiar and very thought about name was right in front of him. So, it shouldn't have been much of a deal that he walked straight into another possibility of heartbreak. So, he was off. Packing and ready to leave his current household in Burbank, California. Obviously there was no parents to inform about his whereabouts.

Tommy hadn't had one of those in decades.

Surly, most would be curious as to exactly what sort of predicament our lovely Thomas Joe had gotten himself into this time. Ever since he had walked by the almost offending paper he couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about _him; _who was undoubtedly making it big.

Tommy sighed and ran his hands through his unusual choice of a hair style—a habit he had picked up over the past few years. Spiked up in the back with a long fringe covering one of his dark brown—sometimes hazel—eyes. Currently in the color of a dark purple. Though, that part wasn't much; for those few that dared to get to know him knew that he liked to change up the color every now and then. Before it had been pink, red, brown, black, and of course his original color that he had owned all during his days back in Heaven. A seemingly bleached blonde.

The color now sickened Tommy, it reminded him way too much of his past (and hopefully future?) lover.

However, that wasn't the only thing that had changed about Tommy's appearance. Multiple piercings now littered the ears of Tommy Joe and he now had the privilege of wearing darker colors. Eyeliner and tattoos as well. He could have done the same in Heaven but he knew that the other angels would look at him funny. Now normally, Tommy wouldn't have cared but he really didn't want to deal with the disappointed looks and unneeded confrontations. So he saved the look for another time.

Tommy didn't like thinking about his past. It was too painful and brought back unwanted memories. Not that any of them were bad; the very opposite actually. It was just, knowing the fact that he could never possibly see _him_ again was way too agonizing.

Ah, Adam.

The last time Tommy had laid eyes on the forever 26 year old man, he was a fiery redhead with an adorable freckle faced; yet otherwise clear complexion. Highly known for his eyes. Oh, those gorgeous, deep blue eyes that held nearly every single emotion known to man. Looked as though he could easily pierce any individuals soul with one glance. The exact eyes that had caught Tommy's attention and forced him to rethink his entire sexuality.

Tommy had always known he was straight. Never thought twice about it until he made the mistake of looking directly at those azure orbs. That's when he immediately thought 'Screw with it' and a forbidden relationship was formed.

It honestly wasn't intentional when their first kiss was shared. They had quickly became friends by Adam introducing himself and Tommy following through. However, that was nothing new. Adam was known for not only his eyes but his ability to form strong and long lasting friendships. He was probably the most friendliest and genuine angel out of all the others; and that was saying something considering the circumstances.

About a month had passed and the two boys were now labeled as best friends. They were always linked at the hip and were rarely ever seen without the other. Most thought it to be a bit odd how close they were but they would quickly dismiss it and blame it on personal reasons.

One day, the two were sitting in a garden they had found awhile back. It seemed as though not many knew about it (if at all any) so they agreed for the small meadow to be their little secret spot. At the moment, they were laying down on the grass, gazing up at the clouds.

"Hey, Tommy? I need to start on my assignment soon. You want to help me?" Adam asked. All angels were assigned to weekly assignments involving helping others and nature. Whether it was curing a sick mortal or planting flowers on a hill; it was mandatory to complete each one that was given.

Tommy nodded and Adam stood up. Tommy stuck his hand out, indicating that he was too lazy to pull himself from the ground. Adam rolled his eyes and took both of the blondes stretched out hands.

Now this is the part where it got a bit complicated.

Tommy was small. Probably the smallest and most delicate angel (but don't say so to his face, he was still capable of packing a mean punch) So, Adam forgetting that Tommy was almost as light as a feather, pulled Tommy up way too fast and rough. Tommy tumbled into Adam's chest; knocking him unexpectedly to the ground.

Tommy landed on top of Adam with a big 'Oof!' while the redhead groaned at the harsh impact with the ground. Both of their eyes were clenched shut and they slowly flickered them open only to see the others face right in front of them.

Noses were touching, eyes blinking, and breaths mingling for their lips had nothing but an inch of separation.

Someway, somehow the small space was closed and their lips pressed lightly against each other. The kiss started out hesitant but slowly became more passionate and deep. When the need for air became too much they pulled away and gazed at each other. Faces lit up in a bright red but they were smiling. One last peck made it official. After that day, they were no longer best friends.

They were lovers.

Now, the two angels were not stupid. They knew that the both of the them being boys and romantically together was extremely frowned upon. Which was why they had both agreed to not tell a single soul and keep their love on a down low until they were completely and utterly alone. All was fine for a couple of years and they were doing an exceptional job at hiding it.

One day, however, they were paying absolute no attention to their surroundings and were shamelessly holding each other closely, lips connected in a passionate embrace. It had been an emotional and hardworking day for the both of them and they were a bit too hasty to see one another. Carelessly throwing themselves at the other without even a quick glance around.

It was too late when a loud, audible gasp was heard from the sidelines.

The two previously kissing men jerked away from each other, starring in shock at the frozen and wide eyed girl. The female angel stood there, biting her lip as she looked back and forth between the two uneasy males. Her eyes filled with what looked like tears and she took a shaky breath before turning to run, leaving behind no doubt that she was about to tell others about her discovery.

Tommy went to run after her but Adam placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Tommy looked back at him to see the ginger slowly shaking his head. A minute or two of silence had passed before Adam wrapped his strong arms around the blondes smaller frame. Tommy looked up at him and Adam smiled a pain filled smile, tears silently making their way down his cheeks. Tommy turned and wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck; burrowing his face into Adam's chest. The blonde allowed tears of his own to seep through.

They both knew that it would be a very long while before they could see each other again.

Which was correct, they were called in and immediately sentenced to 100 years of mortality. Obviously, forced to be separated in order to learn their lesson.

Tommy spent the past 50 years searching for Adam. Moving from state to state, city to city, asking if anyone had spotted the blue eyed man. Of course, most would say no. Very few answering with a yes, only for it to be the wrong person. Tommy had finally convinced himself to give up after the more than millionth 'No' was uttered from a humans lips.

However, God seemed to finally take pity on him that day, for a glittery black and blue poster had easily caught his attention. How could it not, it was undeniably huge and sparkly. Information was printed in large font, taking up the whole sign.

But that wasn't what Tommy was gaping at (although it _was_ fairly ridiculous at it being so over decorative) No, it was the name at the very top. The letters being the largest from the rest, therefore sticking out the most.

'Adam Lambert' was what caused Tommy to want to fall over and cry. Cry at the possible chance that he had finally found _him_ after all these lonely and hurt driven years. It had been so boring, spending half a century doing absolutely _nothing_ exciting. Having nothing to be entertained with and hardly anyone to associate himself with, besides a few unfortunate souls. It was a pity, really.

Tommy wouldn't be surprised if Adam had already moved on, living happily disguised as a human. Tommy wasn't exactly sure if you could even _be_ all that happy with living in mortality but this was _Adam _he was talking about. Optimistic, go lucky Adam.

Tommy bit his lip, still staring at the poster. He had to keep a cautious wall up. Both the names Adam and Lambert were fairly common, he couldn't let his hopes rise only to be utterly disappointed if it wasn't his Adam. Tommy didn't think he could handle that.

It was actually pretty pathetic how much Tommy had come to love the other angel. Before Tommy had met the ginger haired boy, he didn't believe in such a thing as love could even exist. Nevertheless something as ridicule as love at first _sight_. The thought alone used to make Tommy snort in laughter. And Tommy had a pretty damn good reason as to why he _should_ think that. Everyday Tommy would watch seemingly overly devoted couples break up over secret affairs and watch newly weds divorce a few months after the 'honeymoon stage' had worn off. Very rare was it to see a relationship nowadays that was full of nothing but true love and would surly last forever as was hoped for.

Yet, Adam had managed to change that negative perspective side. Tommy had fallen, and fallen hard. None of his past girlfriends had ever made Tommy feel the same way he felt with Adam. Never caused him to get weak on his knees or feel a strange tingle in his stomach. Tommy had tried so hard to hang on to that side of him, the side that refused to give in so quickly and keep up that emotional barrier that broke off nearly every one of Tommy's relationships. Not that he even cared about any of them. But, Adam was a persistent one. It actually made Tommy mad how Adam had turned him into such a love struck sap.

But _fuck_, was it worth it. In all the centuries that he had lived, Tommy was finally happy. Truly and impeccably _happy_. The feeling of being in love and to be loved back was...blatantly amazing. To be so emotionally and intimately close was such a good feeling that it caused Tommy to want to explode in a giggling fit. And Tommy was _not_ a giggler. Adam had forced Tommy to expand a part of himself that Tommy didn't even know _existed. _Made him discover the variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from pleasure to interpersonal and raw emotion.

The rest of the sign was talking about band auditions.

'So he had pursued being a singer. Makes sense, he always loved singing.' Tommy aimlessly thought. He allowed the smallest of smiles to make its way onto his lips. It was odd. Ever since he had been forced to leave Heaven and Adam, he hadn't smiled once. Not even in the slightest. It felt weird yet nice to allow such an emotion to show on his usual impassive face.

Tommy slowly reached behind him to unzip his bag that held the spiral notebook he took everywhere. He copied down the information involving the date, place, and time. Tommy even wrote down the phone number and website—just in case. Once he was finished he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Which is where we fast forward into Tommy's current situation.

An anxious, purple haired, forever 26 year old man waiting for his name to be called. He had brought both his electric and bass guitar to the hotel-held auditions, in order to be fully prepared. If it was anyone else, Tommy probably wouldn't have brought a thing and just let them provide the instruments for him. But this was important. He _had_ to nail this audition.

The door was opened once again and Tommy snapped his head up for the thousandth time that day.

"Can I have...Tommy Joe Ratliff?" The woman politely asked, glancing up from her clipboard.

Tommy stood and wiped his sweaty hands on his black skinny jeans before grabbing his guitar cases and making way towards the double doors that the woman held open.

Tommy thanked her before looking over at the table placed at the front of the room. Three people sat there; the first being a man with a small mohawk, the last a vibrant redheaded girl. Sitting in the middle was a man with spiky jet black hair, the tips being dyed a silver-blonde color. He was looking down at a paper, scribbling furiously on it.

"Hello." The man with the mohawk spoke. "Please state your name, age, and current city."

"Uh, Tommy Joe Ratliff. 26 years old. From Burbank, California."

The man in the middle stopped writing and slowly looked up to stare at Tommy. Said boy almost gasped out loud. There were those familiar blue eyes. Though, this time they were outlined in black to make them pop out even more. Those were the same, blue eyes that Tommy had missed so damn much.

He waited for the look of recognition to flash through Adam's features.

It never came.

Instead, Adam gave a large smile and looked down at the cases he was still carrying.

"What type of guitars did you bring?" he asked, in that ever familiar smooth cool voice.

Tommy looked down as well, completely forgetting all about his instruments and that they were waiting to be played.

"Oh, um, electric and bass." Tommy replied.

Adam smiled guilty. "Sorry Tommy, but Monte here already has the role of lead guitar." he said, gesturing to the first man beside him. "But bass is still available."

Tommy nodded and set both cases down, opening the one that he knew held his bass. He tried to ignore the pain that he felt through his heart and concentrate on setting up. Maybe, if he did get in the band and spent more time with Adam, he would remember.

Tommy already tuned the guitar while he was sitting in the waiting room so he skipped that step and went to plug the instrument into the amplifier that was set up in the middle of the room. Finally ready, Tommy glanced up for confirmation then once receiving a nod form each person, he plucked a few strings before actually starting to play.

Tommy loved his electric but his bass was nearly just as satisfying. Music was Tommy's stress reliever during the years Adam wasn't there. If Tommy actually had to choose an occupation to deal with everyday; playing in a band was definitely the way to go. And to play beside Adam? Well that was just more than a bonus.

Once he was finished he looked back up and again caught the eyes of Adam Lambert. Adam smiled, causing Tommy's breath to hitch. The used to be redhead then turned to Monte to whisper something into his ears, following the same gesture with the other girl.

"Okay." the girl said, forcing Tommy's eyes to draw away from Adam. "We have your number so we'll give you a call to let you know what's going on. Thanks for coming."

Tommy nodded before biting his lip and collecting his stuff. So that was it then, huh?

Tommy spared Adam one last glance before silently exiting the room.

'He really didn't recognize me..." he thought solemnly, walking down an empty corridor.

Tommy was genuinely surprised that he wasn't remembered. Angels were known to have an impeccable sense of memory and even if that wasn't true, Adam still should have at least had the faintest of memories. Not even a small "Do I know you? You seem familiar." At least that would have made Tommy a bit more happier. Would have given him the slightest bit of hope that everything could have progressed and gotten back to the way things used to be. Being forgotten made him feel as if he wasn't worth it. As if all the time the two boys has spent together in Heaven meant nothing.

Possibly, Adam really did think that way. Yes, Tommy must have just been for his entertainment at the time; a way to cure his boredom. Even though they were angels, some were still just as vile and cunning as demons and even humans. They just learned to hide it better. Perhaps it was a good thing that Adam forgot about him. The love was never real. That was why Tommy had never believed in it the first place. Twist and tricks always got in the way of such a thing called 'love'. Tommy was going to move on because Adam clearly did. He was going to leave all Adam related thoughts in the back of his mind and finish the years strong; concealed as a human.

Tommy continued to be lost in his thoughts when suddenly he was pushed up against the wall, both guitar cases falling in the process.

Tommy looked up to face his attacker and gasped when he saw that it was none other then Mr. Adam Lambert.

Adam grinned mischievously before leaning in so that his mouth was right beside the other boys ear.

"Thomas." he purred.

Tommy was forced to swallow a moan at hearing his given name spoken in such a seductive tone of voice. Adam's hands began to wander, stopping dangerously low at his waist, pushing his body flush against Tommy's.

"A-Adam. What are you—" he was forced to stop speaking when a single finger stopped right in front of his lips. Tommy restrained himself from taking that delicious appendage into his mouth.

"Tsk tsk, Glitterbaby. I don't remember you being so oblivious to my advances before." Adam smirked, deviously.

Tommy gasped again at the old nickname that he hadn't heard in such a long time. The bass player grinned.

Adam remembered.

Adam seeing the grin, smiled as well and attached his lips onto the shorter mans neck. Tommy didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around the singers neck and tilting his head to the side to allow easier access.

"Oh Glitters, how I missed you. I see you've changed your choice of style quite a bit. Mm, but you're still just as gorgeous as ever." Adam reached down to squeeze that plump little ass that had teased Adam so. Tommy let out a small squeak in surprise then glared up at the now dark haired man.

"The same goes for you," Tommy breathed, eyes half lidded. Adam pulled back from the intoxicating scent of Tommy's neck and grinned once again, this one coming out even larger then all the others. He tangled his hands into the dark purple hair and yanked him forward causing their lips to harshly meet.

Adam wasted no time in shoving his tongue down the other boys throat, easily dominating the fierce and rough kiss. The kiss was everything that Tommy had hoped and anticipated for.

Wet, messy, and _hot_.

"Mmm." Tommy softly moaned.

He missed this. It had been way too long. Adam tasted just like he remembered, if not better. Old memories were making there way back and for once, Tommy welcomed them with open arms. Finally the two parted, both panting heavily and staring into the others eyes. The two men couldn't seem to stop looking at each other 'nor were able to pull away form the loving embrace.

"Follow me." Adam said huskily, grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him farther along the hallway. He sharply turned, stopping at a certain door a few seconds later. Adam pulled out a card from his back pocket and shoved it into the slot, hastily opening up the door when the small red light turned a bright green. Once they were both inside the dark hotel room, Adam slammed the door shut, successfully locking it as well.

Before Tommy was able to utter another word he was grabbed from the shoulders and pushed back up against the door, lips connecting once more. Tongues wrestled frantically and Adam soon began to grind his hips harshly into the smaller mans jean clad hips while sucking on the wet muscle that was battling with his own. Adam and Tommy moaned lowly at the incredible friction. Adam pulled his lips away and threw his head back, relishing in the pleasurable feeling going on between the two's norther regions.

Their lips crashed against each other farther into the rough frenzy and Tommy yelped when he found himself being pushed back and landing on a large king sized bed.

Tommy looked around in confusion. Since when had they started to move? He hadn't gotten a chance to dwell on the fact much longer for Adam had chosen that time to crawl on top of the flustered and panting purple haired boy. Adam yanked Tommy's Metallica shirt off with a quick tug and sent it flying across the room, uncaring with where it landed. He did the same with his own shirt before laying fully on top of the bass player and latching his mouth on a small pink nipple.

Tommy cried out in shock and tangled his hands in Adam's ink black hair. Adam licked and nibbled one nub before switching to the other and following the same procedure. Once he was fully satisfied with Tommy's erect and wet nipples he began his quest lower, kissing and nipping the glistening chest on his way down. Tommy watched with lust evident in his dark brown eyes as he panted and gasped at the fierce sensation that was dominating his more than willing body.

Adam slowly unbuttoned the other boys tight jeans, using his teeth to unzip the zipper. Tommy's manhood immediately sprung out, causing his face to turn a bright red.

"Oh, going around without underwear Tommy Joe? How kinky." Adam teased, smirking sexily up at him. He tugged the rest of the jeans off, as well as the smaller boys socks and ever popular creepers. Adam kicked off his own socks and shoes before pulling down his skin tight zebra print jeans. He tossed those aside, leaving him in only his black silk boxers while Tommy was completely naked.

Tommy was staring at the raven haired boy hungrily, reaching up to pull him back down. Adam chuckled in a very sadistic tone.

"Patience is a virtue, Glitterbaby." he winked.

Tommy's growl quickly turned into a loud moan when Adam suddenly licked the top of his erection. Adam smirked at the reaction before engulfing the whole length into his mouth. Tommy yelped and instinctively bucked his hips to get more of that delicious heat; all the time moaning wantonly. Adam placed his hands on Tommy's small, pale hips as he continued to lick and suck; purposely moaning to send vibrations through his arousal.

"A-Ah! Adam, I-I'm gonna-!"

Adam licked the top of his member's head one last time before pulling away and licking his lips.

Tommy groaned in disappointment as the wonderful pleasure was gone. He then looked down to see that Adam had already discarded his boxers; causing him to shamelessly take in the taller boys huge member.

Adam leaned over to pull open one of the drawers from the nightstand, taking out a small bottle of Lube. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have lube in your nightstand...?"

Adam shrugged. "Just in case," he leaned down to softly place a kiss on the bass player. "Don't worry, I haven't been with anyone other then you."

Tommy smiled at this and mouthed, "Me too."

Adam returned the smile then dipped three fingers into the tube. After they were all coated in the jelly, Adam hooked Tommy's lean legs around his waist and lifted him slightly; revealing the tight pink pucker.

Adam groaned at the sight.

Tommy blushed and he slapped his hand over the staring mans head. Adam chuckled and pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle.

"Ah!" Tommy clenched his eyes shut at the unfamiliar intrusion; trying hard to ignore the pain in his backside. It had been _so_ long.

Adam kissed Tommy reassuringly before adding in a second finger. Adam pumped the two fingers in and out, trying to find that certain spot...

"_Fuck_! A-Aha, Adam!" Tommy moaned loudly.

Adam smirked and kept probing the sensitive bundle of nerves, adding in a third finger in the process. Tommy continued to moan and writhe as he felt wave after waves of endless pleasure; pain slowly and gradually drifting away. Once Adam deemed Tommy prepared enough he took out his fingers and began to lather up his cock.

Tommy whimpered in want and need as he stared up at Adam impatiently. Adam switched places with the boy and sat him up on his lap. He then leaned up and traced Tommy's ear with his tongue, shivers going unnoticed.

"Ride me, Glitterbaby." Adam whispered, seductively.

Tommy bit his lip and shook slightly as he rested his hands on the freckled mans shoulders. He positioned his entrance above the ravens full hard member before quickly impaling and filling himself to the hilt. Adam was now fully sheathed inside of him.

Adam threw his head back and loudly moaned at the sensation of the tight heat surrounding him. Tommy leaned his head on the crook of Adam's neck; hissing in both pure pain and pleasure.

A few moments passed before Tommy curiously wiggled a bit in Adam's lap. Adam groaned again and increased his grip on Tommy's hips; trying his best not to throw the other on the bed and pound him into the mattress.

Tommy then began to move, lifting himself up before falling back down.

Grunts, moans, and callings of the other mans names were all that could be heard in the otherwise silent hotel room.

Tommy bounced harder and faster, trying to locate that one sensitive spot.

"Nghh! Ahh, Adam!" Tommy cried, when his prostate was harshly hit.

"Mmm, Tommy." Adam groaned, bucking his hips up to meet his lovers desperate thrusts. "G-god Tommy...I missed you so damn much."

"A-hah! Agh...I missed you too..."

The thrusts began to get more jerky and hard, both almost about to reach their peak.

"Ngh...Ugh, so close!" Tommy panted.

"Mm, cum for me, Glitterbaby." Adam said, taking a hold of the boys neglected cock and jerking it a few times. Tommy screamed out Adam's name and streams of cum released on both boys stomachs. Adam thrust up two more times then came deep inside of Tommy.

"T-Tommy..." Adam moaned his release.

Adam slowly pulled out of Tommy and the now exhausted brown eyed man fell beside his lover. Adam pulled him into his arms and laid tender kisses up and down his neck.

"Yo, Adam! You staying for the rest of the auditions or what?" Monte yelled, pounding on the door.

"No, just go on without me!" Adam yelled back, snuggling closer to his glitterbaby.

"Hmm." Tommy hummed contently. "Adam? What are we going to do? The whole reason we were sent to live in the mortal world was because we were together. What are we going to go when we get back?"

Adam looked down at Tommy's worried and fear stricken eyes. Adam stroked his cheeks lovingly and placed a chaste kiss on his pouted lips.

"Don't worry about it now, Tommy. We'll figure something out when the time comes. For now, we have the next half a century to spend together." Adam said soothingly.

Tommy sighed and nodded, leaning up to taste those freckled lips once again. "I love you." he muttered.

Adam smiled. "I love you too. Always will, Glitterbaby."

They had finally found each other and were going to fight in order to never be torn apart, ever again.

And as they laid there naked and curled up to one another, they finally felt complete.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Adam Lambert nor Tommy Joe Ratliff. Mostly because I do not agree with slavery and human ownership and whatnot.

Yo! Thank you all so so much for reading, I worked really hard on this. This was my first ever lemon and I hope I did a decent and okay job at it. Also, I know about the whole new no sex scenes rule but whatever. I have the story saved so in case something _does_ happen to it I can easily re-post. Possibly, if it's really such a big deal I can take out the lemon and post the full version somewhere else such as live journal. I don't have an account but I can make one, so yeah(: Thanks to my best friend **UzumakiKakashi1348** for checking this over for me!

So, **reviews** and comments are totally appreciated. Please don't hesitate to do so :P **Happy Birthday Tommy! :D **

**-Starr-**


End file.
